


Not His Fucking Pillow

by klainederful



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Noah's POV, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, Pre-Relationship, blushing!Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You know," Noah hopped down the table and perched on the armrest closer to Ronan. "Your</i> I'm so scary and dangerous, don't cross me<i> look doesn't work when you have a boy sleeping with his head on your shoulder and your face looks like it's going to burst into flames. You should work on that."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Fucking Pillow

"Aww."

"Shut up."

"But you two are so cute together!"

"I'm warning you, Czerny. Once I can get up, I'll fucking _end_ you."

Noah snickered  from where he was sitting on the table, his legs swinging rhythmically. He wasn't very solid today, barely more than a shadow, but that didn't stop him from teasing Ronan mercilessly. He smiled brightly.

"Keep your voice down, or you'll wake him up."

Ronan clenched his jaw, but remained otherwise perfectly still and silent. Beside him on the couch, Adam kept sleeping, his head resting on Ronan's shoulder. He had worked a double shift at the garage after school, then he'd come to Monmouth to brainstorm a new plan about Glendower. But Gansey and Blue were late, and Adam had fallen asleep waiting for them, his weight leaning on Ronan and his Latin textbook forgotten on his lap.

"I'm not his fucking pillow," Ronan muttered staring right ahead, unblinking. Noah made a show of studying his face, leaning towards him and squinting. Then, he exclaimed gleefully: "You're blushing!"

"Am not!"

Adam shifted with a little sigh, his nose brushing Ronan's collarbone, and Ronan froze, his cheeks getting even darker.

"Oh, but you are! I can't believe my eyes, I have to tell-"

"Don't you dare," Ronan growled. His murderous gaze would have made anyone back down, but Noah was having too much fun.

He smiled. "Remember the time you threw me out the window? I think it's time for me to pay you back."

"Czerny, you don't want to play this game with me."

"You know," Noah hopped down the table and perched on the armrest closer to Ronan. "Your _I'm so scary and dangerous, don't cross me_ look doesn't work when you have a boy sleeping with his head on your shoulder and your face looks like it's going to burst into flames. You should work on that."

"For the _last time_ ," Ronan said, but stopped when Adam's nose twitched, tickled by a strand of his sandy hair. Ronan looked uncertain for a second, eyeing Adam like he was a bomb about to go off, then he raised one hand and brushed the hair out of the way with the tip of his fingers, slowly and gingerly, as if he feared Adam would wake up and bite his hand off. He burrowed closer to Ronan instead, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Ronan squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled shakily, his cheeks still unusually red.

 Unable to resist, Noah cooed again, pressing his hands to his heart. 

"Tonight," Ronan said through his teeth. "I'm dreaming up some fucking Ghostbusters so they can kick your ass for me."

Noah laughed merrily and flickered away, just to reappear back on the table. "You mean after your usual dream make-out session with Adam?”

"Oh my God," Ronan looked at Adam with an horrified expression, then back at Noah. His eyes were comically huge when he hissed: "Shut up, you asshole! What if he hears you?"

"Relax, he's sleeping!"

"Well, you weren't exactly whispering!"

 _Well, you aren't exactly subtle_.

Ronan looked like he wanted to punch Noah in the face, but he settled for tightening his fists and glaring at him. However, Adam must have felt Ronan’s muscles stiffen, because he shifted slightly and put an arm around Ronan’s waist to keep him there. Noah could have sworn he felt Ronan’s heart skip a beat or two.

“Don’t,” Adam mumbled, still asleep. “Comfy.”

And Ronan’s heart _melted_. His love and fondness for Adam hit Noah like a wave and he laughed softly, earning another dirty look.

“You look all tough and scary with you tattoo and shaved head, but deep inside you’re just a _giant_ softie.”

Ronan narrowed his eyes and pointed at him menacingly. “Just wait ‘till I get up and we’ll see who’s _soft_ , Czerny.”

Noah smiled sweetly. “Adorable.”

Ronan’s eyes widened in outrage. “Don’t you dare call me that!”

Noah was about to reply, when the door downstairs slammed open, then closed. Adam woke with a start, blue eyes wide and hair messy on one side. Apparently, it was the cutest thing Ronan had ever seen.

"Morning, Sleeping Loser."

Noah admired Ronan for managing to sound bored and slightly annoyed even though he had been blushing and holding Adam in his arms just a few seconds before.

Adam blinked and rubbed his eyes, taking his arm away from Ronan’s waist slowly. "Uh, did I...Sorry." Then, his eyes fell on his textbook and he sighed. "You could have woken me up, you know."

Ronan rolled his eyes, but he didn’t put any further distance between himself and Adam. “I’m not your alarm clock, Parrish.”

The sound of two sets of feet running up the stairs, then Blue's: "Hey guys, sorry we're late!"

Gansey followed her in, carrying a huge pizza box. "We brought food, though."

With Blue in the room, Noah immediately felt himself grow more solid. He smiled. "Hey."

"About time you got here," Ronan snarled, reaching for a slice of pizza. "Parrish literally fell asleep waiting for you."

Blue ignored him and threw herself on the couch next to Adam, who still looked half-asleep. She thrust a slice into his hands with an imperative: "Eat, you look like you're about to pass out."

"'m fine," Adam mumbled, but took the pizza anyways, probably too tired to argue. Meanwhile, Gansey had sat cross-legged on the floor and was flipping through his journal, his eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. "Let's jump straight in guys, I had the greatest idea last night-"

"Wait," Noah cut him off with an excited smile. He flickered out of sight and reappeared a few steps ahead, right in front of his friends. "First, I saw the _cutest thing_ -"

Ronan jumped up so fast, he startled everyone, Noah included. "That's it, Czerny, you're going down!"

He tried to grab him, but Noah dodged him and ran. He heard Blue’s laugh and Gansey’s disappointed whine of “Guys, my idea!”

Ronan bared his teeth. “Just a second, Gansey, I have to catch this fucker first!”

Noah yelped and sprinted away, Ronan following closely.  He didn’t notice the little fond smile on Adam’s lips, or the way his eyes followed his every move, but Noah did. He turned around to smile at Ronan. “Like I said, adorable.”

Ronan threw him out the window again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little thing, but I hope it made you smile! :)  
> As always, thanks for reading! (◡‿◡✿)  
> If you want, you can find me [here](http://klainederful.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> (Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Not His Fucking Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801831) by [ZoeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug)




End file.
